Letting Go?
by JessRobStar
Summary: Rachel felt alone. I mean it had been 4 months since she'd last heard from Finn, and it was getting to her, should she let him go? Move on to the Upperclassmen, Brody Weston? What will happen when Finn pays her an unexpected visit? Drama. Enjoy. Set around Episode 4-The Break Up. R
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new fanfic, my first Glee fanfic for a while actually, so I don't know how well it's going to be written, but I guess, I just need to get back to being in the spring of things. Anyway I don't know where this story is going, but things will definitely spark between Brody and Rachel. But no more clues, just enjoy. Set in the future, around Episode 4 the Break Up. Also the Brody and Rachel scene didn't happen, the one where Brody tries to kiss Rachel.

Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door, I was sitting down on my bed, looking at my paintwork with the words Finn. 4 months had passed since I'd seen him. It was crazy. Kurt goes up and gets it. I couldn't be bothered getting up to greet whoever it was, I was too busy thinking. "Rachel, get up here" Kurt says grinning. I stand up and walk to the door casually. And that's when I see Finn standing at the door. Finn. "Finn?" I say looking at him unsure of what to do, he'd grown. But I guess that wasn't surprising, his muscles were bigger, he just looked more mature.

"Yeah, hey Rach" Finn says pulling me in for a hug. Kurt just stands to the side awkwardly, not sure of what to do. Finn looks around the room, unsure of what to say. "See you haven't forgotten about me then" Finn says looking over at the wall. I shrug casually.

"So I was wondering if we could have just a night together. Just go out, and talk. But maybe get changed a bit first" Finn says smiling looking down at my dressing gown. I let out a laugh.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant across the street in half an hour?" Finn says shyly. I look at him and smile. "Yeah definitely" I say. Finn nods walking out. Kurt looks at me and grins.

"See? He's come back" Kurt says smiling. I look at Kurt, a tear fallen down my cheek.

"But for how long?" I say quietly. Kurt looks at me sadly pulling me in for a hug.

"Come on Rachel, it'll be okay, just get ready and have fun tonight" Kurt says. I smile brightly at him, getting changed quickly. When I get a text_. Hey. Hoping Cassie isn't being too tough on you. Wondering if you wanted to catch up tomorrow? Maybe hear my singing in public instead of in the shower-B_

Kurt looks over at the message and smiles. "That means Finn's all mine for tomorrow" Kurt says grinning. I give him a smile, I was kind of excited for tomorrow. I quickly reply to Brody smiling.

_Yeah, I'd loved too. I've got no classes tomorrow, so I'm free all day-Rach_

I grab my purse, and head out the door, Kurt giving me a good old fashioned wave as I head out the door. I make it to the restaurant, it wasn't very busy so I spotted Finn straight away. I head for the table, as Finn sees me he smiles. I take a seat opposite him and grab the menu quickly, not ready to talk. When Finn grabs my menu down setting it down on the table. "Rach you're going to have to talk to me sometime" Finn says calmly looking into my eyes. I just shrug, when I hear my phone vibrate. Brody. "Can I have a sec?" I say quickly standing up. Finn nods as I head to the bathrooms.

"Hey Brody" I say a grin plastered on my face. Why was he ringing me?

"So I'm free all day, so I'll meet you at Central Park around ten. I've got a surprise" Brody says.

"Yeah uh definitely, I'll meet you then" I say smiling.

"Yeah cya then Rachel" Brody says as I hang up the phone. I head back to our table as Finn looks at me curiously. "Who was that?" Finn asks questionably. I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't want to say who it was because Finn might get jealous. "My old roommate" I lie, biting my lip. Finn nods. "So how has NYADA been?" Finn asks. I sigh.

"Hard. My dance teacher has been really hard on me, but overall it's great. I've learnt a lot. " I say smiling. Finn smiles.

"That's great. The Army's been great I guess. But I needed a break, its hectic" Finn says calmly. I smile brightly at him. Finn grabs his menu and has a look at it. I grab mine and decide immediately Mushroom and leak pie. A waiter comes around, smiling at us. "What would you like to order sir?" the man says looking over at Finn. "I'll take the chicken schnitzel with salad" Finn says smiling at the waiter. The waiter looks at me and smiles. "Madam?" he says.

"I'll have the mushroom and leak pie, with vegies" I say smiling. The waiter smiles leaving the two of us alone. I look over at Finn and smile. "Hey Rachel?" Finn says looking at me. I look at him seriously.

"After this visit, I don't think I am going to come back for a while" Finn says rubbing the back of his neck. I look at Finn shocked, was I really ready to hear this. "And well, I want to make the most of this, so I was thinking we could go out tomorrow, just you and me" Finn says smiling. I look at Finn and smile sadly. "I'm busy" I say. Finn looks at me questionably.

"Kurt said you had no classes tomorrow, and said you were free?" Finn says looking at me questionably. "My uh old roommate and I are going out for the day" I lie. I hated lying to Finn. Finn looks at me. "Rachel. Kurt told me that you're old roommate has sex all day, and you never got the chance to talk to her. So are you busy tomorrow?" Finn asks anger in his voice.

"I'm spending the day with my friend Brody, he was the one actually on the phone" I say biting my lip. Finn looks at me and sighs. "Kurt gave me a picture, he's pretty muscly" Finn says calmly. I shrug, Brody was really sexy. "Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asks leaning over. I look at him, unable to say anything. That's when Finn stands up and looks at me.

"You like him don't you?" Finn snaps. I look at him and sigh.

"Finn! We are just friends!" I say calmly.

"I was giving you space Rachel, not thinking you would gallivant off with some NYADA upperclassmen" Finn says raising his voice when a waiter comes over, telling us we need to do this outside. We walk out heading for the park. When we both stop suddenly. "Rachel, I know I've been gone for a while but I thought we were going to work it out" Finn says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nothing is going on with Brody! We are just friends, and anyway it's been four months Finn! Do you know how hard they've been!" I say raising my voice.

"I never once stopped thinking of you Rach! Not a day went by when I didn't think of you!" Finn says angry. I put my hands up in emphasis. "And you think I did? I couldn't sleep at night because I thought that you'd die!" I say angrily.

"You know what? We can't do long distance relationships. We are done!" Finn says putting his hands up in emphasis. "It's not a long distance relationship if you don't talk to me for four months! I sent you messages Finn!" I say raising my voice.

"I was giving you space Rachel" Finn says calmly. A tear falling down my cheek which Finn wipes away. "I love you Finn! Please don't go" I say weakly as Finn walks away. That's when a song pops into my head. "You and me, we used to be together, every day together. Always" I sing trying to catch up to Finn who turns around and looks at me. "I really feel, that I'm losing my best friend. I can't believe, this could be the end" I say singing. My voice had actually improved a lot since coming to NYADA, and I was more confident, making me believe in myself. Improving both my singing abilities and dance abilities. Finn looks at me a tear falling down his cheek. "It looks as though you're letting go, and if it's real. Well I don't want to know" Finn says joining in with me.

"Don't speak. I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining. Don't tell me cause it hurts" we chorus looking at each other, belting out the words. I think of Brody then, and I know it's completely wrong of me to do so, I mean I was singing with Finn about us breaking up, I should be heartbroken. But I wasn't. "Our memories, they can be inviting. But some are altogether, mighty frightening" I say circling around Finn. "Don't speak. I know what you're thinking, I don't need your reasons. Don't tell me cause it hurts" Finn says shaking his head. A tear falls down my cheek as I try to regain composure, I needed to nail this song. It's all ending "I gotta stop pretending who we are, You and me. I can see us dying, are we?" I sing. I loved ballads, they were so emotional. Finn looks at me sadly.

"Goodbye Rachel. I'll always love you" Finn says walking off. Tears start streaming down my face as I head back to the apartment, not one bit ready for the set of questions Kurt was going to ask me, so I head for the train station, as I get on the train which will take me to New York.

So what did you think? No real Brody this chapter but I promise you a lot more next chapter, and definitely a duet. So any song ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up in a rather cheap apartment building, I'd decided to just stay here for the night, because I wasn't ready to go back to see Kurt. I take a look at my watch. 8:15. I decide to get changed, and then head to the dance studio, I needed to just sing something, I needed to let go. I walk to the dance studio, and luck was on my side. Nobody was in there. I let out a sigh of relief, as I grab a stool, thinking of a song to sing. A song pops into my head, and I smile, this was the perfect song.

"I never knew perfection til, I heard you speak, and now it kills me, just to hear you say the simple things" I sing. I stand up off the chair, looking around the room. I think of Brody then, I didn't know what I wanted at the time, I guess I'd just go with the flow, see how things go down, but I was going to miss Finn. "Now waking up is hard to do, and sleeping is impossible too. Everything is reminding me of you, what can I do?" I sing walking around the room. Brody's voice kept interrupting my thoughts. 'Don't fight the new you, because from what I've seen she is going to kick some serious tail' I smile, he was right. I was ready to take on New York. "I'm not fine, I'm in pain, It's harder every day, Maybe we're better off this way? It's better that we break…" I sing sitting back on the stool. Tears falling down my face, I couldn't lose control, not here anyway. "A fool to let you slip away, I chase you just to hear you say, you're scared and that you think that I'm insane" I sing. Memories flash through my head, of our times in Glee club, but then Finn's voice rings through my head. Look you're going to get on that train okay? You're going to go to New York, and you're going to be a star. Without me. That's how much I love you. He looked so hurt when he said that, I couldn't believe that he was going, I couldn't believe anything really. I was just so lost and confused, but overall I think coming to New York, it has changed me. Given me more confidence, bringing out this new girl. "I'm not fine, I'm in pain, it's harder every day, maybe we're better off this way? It's better that we break" I sing hitting every note. My singing had improved also, thanks to some classes here and there, I was really getting better. "Life these days is getting rough. They've knocked you down and beat you up, but it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeah" I sing, wiping the tears from my eye, and twirling around the room, practicing my 'jazz hands'

"I'm not fine, I'm in pain, it's harder every day, maybe we're better off this way? It's better that we break, baby" I sing finishing the song. I look at my watch, it was 9:50. Better head off to see Brody, I wondered what the surprise would be? I head for the park and see Brody standing by the fountain his back facing me. I walk up to him, smiling brightly, I actually was kind of happy to see him, and singing that song really helped me put my feelings together. I was more well in control, I didn't feel like I was going to burst, I felt confident. Brody turns around, seeing me instantly. He smiles.

"Hey Rachel, on the dot" he says looking at his watch. I smile at him.

"So the surprise is, I'm going to sing for you, and I want you to listen to the lyrics. Because I mean every word" Brody says giving me a smile. I nod taking a seat at the nearest bench. "I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man, but I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan." Brody sings, with his strong and confident voice. Wait did Brody like me? You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you" Brody sang hitting every note. He grabs my hand kissing my hand. I blush as he pulls me along. I run off with him as he stops, where a group of people are coming towards us. I didn't see any faces though. "Yeah, she caught my eye, as we walked on by. She could see from my face that I was, flying high" Brody says smiling at me. I give him a nod; he made the song sound ten times better than the original. But Brody Weston actually liked me? I mean NYADA Upperclassmen, Brody Weston? I look over to the group that was walking towards us before, and I realise the familiar faces. Mercedes? Santana? Tina? Quinn? Then I see Kurt walking with them, I smile brightly. Brody sees that I see them and smiles, continuing on with the song. "You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you" Brody sings his voice stronger than ever. I give them all massive hugs, smiling like an idiot, I had missed them. But I go back to paying attention to Brody. There must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you. But it's time to face the truth; I will never be with you" Brody sings finishing the song. We all give him a round of applause, as I pay my attention back to the group. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask. They all point to Brody smiling, I look back over at him and smile. "Yeah I mean it was nothing, I paid the tickets for them to come over here, and I mean, you did say you were feeling lonely here. So yeah. SURPRISE!" Brody says throwing his hands up in emphasis. I smile at him, this is exactly what I needed to get my mind off Finn.

"Hey guys, can I have like 5 minutes alone time with Brody?" I ask. The group nods as Brody and I head to the fountain. "That was amazing Brody, do you like me?" I ask. Brody smiles.

"Yeah, I loved dancing with you, and I think you're really sexy. But I'll respect your boundaries, because I know you're still in love with your boyfriend" Brody says shyly. I flash him a smile how could a guy be so sexy and so nice? "Finn and I ended things last night, but I'm not ready for a relationship yet okay?" I ask. Brody smiles.

"You okay?" he asks looking into my eyes. I shrug. Brody kisses me on the cheek as we start to head back "Better, thanks to you" I say smiling.

**So what did you think? Not sure if you guys like it or not, but whatever, they'll be a group number next chapter, and yeah, hope you guys liked it. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the help, , for helping with the song choice. Hope you like it, and to everybody else, enjoy! And please review if you want this to keep going! Also Blaine came as well!**

Chapter 3

Rachel.

I give Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana hugs, and give Kurt and Blaine a handshake smiling brightly at them. I turn my attention back to Brody who has a smile planted on his face.

"Let's show New Yorker here what Ohio's got" Santana says smiling. Brody lets out a laugh. We all get in a group huddle and decide a song. Blaine steps forward taking a seat at the nearest park bench stealing a hat from the guy next to him on the bench. "Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away. But girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true" Blaine says pointing at Kurt, who blushes. Brody had his video camera out recording us. "Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen" Santana sings giving Brody a kiss on the cheek. I automatically feel jealous, but I knew it was nothing. I circle around Brody smiling.

"Close your eyes, listen to my voice, it's my disguise, I'm by your side" I sing making a bunch of tulips appear. giving them to Brody, who smiles, thanking me, as a crowd starts clapping.

"Oh it's what you do to me" Mercedes sings twirling Kurt around.

"Oh it's what you do to me" Quinn sings, grabbing the hat off Blaine's head and throwing it out to the crowd. "Oh it's what you do to me" Kurt sings bowing to the audience who just laugh the biggest grins on the crowds faces. "Oh it's what you do to me" Tina sings giving one of the guys a tap on the shoulder. "What you do to me" I sing putting a hand over to Brody who puts his video camera on a nearby chair, and starts dancing with me, twirling me around. "Hey there Delilah. I know times are getting hard, but just believe me, girl. Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good, We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good" Brody and I chorus clicking our fingers in beat. Blaine and Kurt push us out of the way taking centre stage. The crowd bursts out laughing.

"Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you, would take your breath away" Blaine and Kurt chorus looking at each other dancing to the beat.

"Oh it's what you do to me" Mercedes sings twirling around in the middle.

"Oh it's what you do to me" Santana and Quinn sing grabbing hold of Brody's hand and the three of them dancing together. "Oh it's what you do to me" Tina and I sing leaning on each other's shoulders. "Oh it's what you do to me" Brody sings pulling away from the girls, a disgusted look on his face, the crowd burst out laughing. "A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way" Blaine sings calling Kurt over who just smiles mischievous. "Our friends would all make fun of us, and we'll just laugh along because we know. That none of them have felt this way" Mercedes sings dancing along with Tina.

"Delilah I can promise you, that by the time we get through, the world will never ever be the same,

And you're to blame" I say pointing over at Brody, who smiles walking towards me, sexy. But I guess that's Brody. "Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me, two more years and you'll be done with school, And I'll be making history like I do" Santana, Quinn, Mercedes Tina and I sing moving to the other side of the area away from the guys. "You'll know it's all because of you, We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Delilah here's to you, this one's for you" Brody, Kurt and Blaine sing pointing to us. we move casually looking at each other and flipping our hair laughing.

"The world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame" Brody says dipping me down, as Blaine dips Tina down, Kurt dips Mercedes down, and Santana dips Quinn down. The audience clap, wolf whistling. We all give each other hugs smiling. The crowd leaves us, and we all look at each other.

"Hey guys, do you want to have tea or coffee? We can get some cake back at our apartment" Kurt says looking over at me, and I just nod. "Yeah we'd love too. Need a catch up" Mercedes says giving me a nudge, I smile brightly at her. "Uh I've got to talk to Brody, so I'll see you guys at the apartment soon?" I ask. Quinn gives me one of those smiles as they walk off, leaving Brody and I alone.

"You're friends are great singers. They seem great" Brody says smiling. I nod casually, they were great. "I really wanted to thank you, I mean I thought today would just be about you and me, and I kind of wanted that. But I had fun" I say smiling. Brody nods.

"It's okay Rachel, I mean you looked so happy, and full of energy. I like that" Brody says. I smile.

"I've had a really bad last couple days. But I really had a lot of fun" I say grinning like an idiot. Brody smiles sadly, a serious face looking into my dark brown eyes. "Why have you been having bad days? Is it because of Cassie if so you know I can talk-" Brody says blabbering on. I shut him up. "I saw Finn" I say sadly. Brody smiles sadly, giving me a pat on the shoulder. "You're boyfriend right? What happened?" Brody asks concerned. I sigh looking into Brody's gorgeous eyes. "We broke up" I say sadly remembering us singing, don't speak.

"Well that sucks, but I guess now you can work to being you're very best, nothing pulling you down, and moving towards the new and improved Rachel Berry" Brody says.

**So what did you think? Any suggestions for a duet with Rachel and Brody? And what did you think of the song choice? Review or PM me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel

We were walking down to the train station. I was somewhat excited to get back to the apartment; I mean a catch up with some of the group? It was awesome! But I had no idea how to thank Brody, I mean first he sings me this beautiful song, and then he pays for flights for like five people? It was crazy! Brody and I were busy talking about Cassie at the moment. "I can talk to her if you want me to, I mean I'm like one of her favourite students" Brody says smiling.

"Nah its fine, I need to learn to deal with her" I say smiling, Brody nods as we hit the train station. We'd have to wait at least ten minutes for the next train, so that was great.

"So how are you dealing with the whole break up thing?" Brody asks taking a seat on a nearby bench seat. I take a seat down next to him and sigh. "It's been better, I guess. I mean everybody coming down. you surprising me" I say giving Brody a nudge who just laughs.

"I've barely thought about it" I say, Brody nods. The train comes in and we head in, taking a seat.

"Thanks to you" I say looking at Brody he looks at me and smiles. We both move closer as our lips meet, the adrenaline running through my veins was amazing, I wrap my arms around his neck, as Brody plays with my hair. Brody was such a great kisser but well, I kind of expected it. I pull away gasping for breath. "See I'm going through a situation that I can't help. Wanna get a little closer but I promised myself, that I would never give my heart away, again, Ooh ooh babe, I know it's hard but cha gotta understand it" I sing walking through the train. Brody following close behind, looking at me intently. I see spectators looking at me smiling, some giving me thumbs up.

"The truth is all the hurt and the pain and the shit that you get, when you have it ain't worth it I've been there so many times, I should know better but I can't stop what I feel. When you're next to me I really think I" I sing sitting down next to a teenager, who just smiles clapping along. Brody stands in the walkway giving me his hand; I take it willingly, smiling like an idiot. "Finally found somebody that could be the one, but I promised myself that I wouldn't give in to love. And I'm scared and I'm nervous don't wanna be hurt anymore. This is bad 'cause I know that you're the one" Brody and I chorus looking into each other's eyes. Most of the people on the train start clapping along, I let out a laugh, I loved this. Loved being the centre of attention. "Finally found somebody that could be the one. But I promised myself that I wouldn't give in to love, and I'm scared and I'm nervous don't wanna be hurt anymore. This is bad 'cause I know that you're the one" Brody and I sing holding hands twirling around. "See the problem with relationships. In general is that it's always a game. In the beginning they'll do anything to have you, and once they do it's never the same and I, know everyone out there can relate, so the question is" I sing walking down the walkway. I put my hands up against both the walls, wanting Brody to come over here. "One" Brody sings walking towards me.

"Do I really wanna trust this feeling?" I sing throwing my hands up in the air.

"Two" Brody sings twirling me around.

"Do I wanna let it pass me by?" I sing looking away from Brody.

"Three" Brody sings kissing my hand.

"Do you think it's only superficial?" I sing turning to look back at Brody.

"Four" Brody sings walking past me, I run to catch up to him.

"Could it actually be different this time?" I sing turning Brody around, who smiles.

"Someone to love me, someone to be my everything, maybe I've stumbled upon" I sing holding Brody's hands in mine, when the train stops we head out. "Finally found somebody that could be the one, but I promised myself, that I wouldn't give in to love" Brody sings as we skip along, heading towards the apartment, people are still clapping us on, and I smile brightly, bowing

"And I'm scared and I'm nervous. I just don't wanna be hurt anymore this is bad, 'cause I know that you're the one" I sing poking Brody in the chest, who just smiles. The song finishes, and the crowd applauds smiling at us. Brody and I both give a bow, laughing like idiots as we do so. We head back to the apartment, not talking for several minutes, when Brody pulls at my hand forcing me to stop.

"Did you mean the words in that song?" Brody asks.

"Every word" I say. Brody nods looking away into the distance.

"I'll give you some time okay? I mean you did just break up with Finn we can't just rush into it. But I'll wait" Brody says kissing me on the cheek and walking off, I head into the apartment ready for a set of questions that I probably wouldn't be able to answer. I walk in and find Santana, Tina, Blaine, Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt lying down on the ground. They look up at me and their eyes light up sitting back up and looking at me intently. "Whats been happening with the hunky Brody?" the girls chorus. I sigh. "We want all the details" Santana and Mercedes say. I sigh louder causing the girls to laugh. "Well we met in the showers at like 3 in the morning, and well he said he was straight and we talked a bit. He's an upperclassmen and well we talked and stuff, then we danced together in Oops, I did it again. And that was when I felt the spark, but I was with Finn, and I was confused, blah blah blah, then Finn and I broke up and we kissed like 5 minutes ago" I say.

"You guys kissed? I mean he's smoking hot!" Mercedes says giving me a high five.

"I'm actually proud of you for once Berry" Santana remarks. I smile at her.

"So are you guys like dating now?" Blaine asks. I sigh.

"No. I mean we sang 'the one by Mariah Carey' if you know what that song's about you'll understand" I say. Everybody nods.

"Yeah we know the song" Quinn says.

"So afterwards he said that he was willing to wait til I'm ready for a relationship" I say casually.

Everybody nods. "So besides Berry's hunky Brody who else has snagged a catch?" Santana asks.

"His names not hunky Brody!" I shout.

**So what did you think? Hope you liked it! And Finn should be coming back next chapter, so any thoughts of a song the two could sing? And please review guys otherwise I'll stop writing this fanfic. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm updating quick for once! YAY! Anyway hope you like this chapter, another song this chapter, I think I've had a song each chapter but whatever! Anyway who's watched 'the break up?' super sad but I really loved the episode! Also if you've watched it, check out my latest fanfic Is This The End? More Finchel in that, so anyway. Enjoy! And tell me what you think of my song choices!**

Chapter 5

The group laughs. "Okay, okay Rachel. No need to get defensive" Blaine says a smile planted on his face. "So our planes are headed back today" Mercedes says sadly. Damn it. I loved having them here.

"What time?" I ask nervously. Everybody looks around at each other and just shrugs.

"Mines in three hours, so I'll probably have to leave in about half an hour. I have to get back to California I mean being a back-up singer is still a lot of work" Mercedes says cheerfully.

"And cheerleading, super exhausting! It takes up so much of your time! But Brody's given me a plane ticket to Ohio, so I can visit Brittany, some guys are actually useful!" Santana says.

"Yeah and I really need to get back, my personal assistant is going crazy without me!" Tina says. I look at her shocked, personal assistant? "Yeah I have a personal assistant! We are super popular now since the win of nationals so that's awesome! The thing that sucks though is I don't get all the solos" Tina says sighing, I really wanted her to get the solos, I wanted her to be the captain of Glee Club, I mean she has an amazing voice! "Yeah this new girl Marley took over, she's like the new you" Blaine says looking me in the eye. I sigh, she better not be a better singer than me, I mean I was always the best in there! "Is she as good as me?" I ask. Blaine and Tina shake their heads.

"Nobody could even compare to your voice" Tina says smiling.

"Except me" Kurt says brightly.

"Don't forget me!" Mercedes says smiling. We all laugh. It was true, Kurt and Mercedes were my own real competition. "So true, I love you guys!" I say smiling. Everybody laughs, big smiles planted on all of their faces. "Cheers!" we say drinking our cokes, laughing like idiots.

"We'd better head off" Santana and Mercedes say. I sigh, I wasn't ready for them to leave.

"Wait a second" I say rushing off to grab my purse. I grab out two tickets out of my purse and pass one each to Santana and Mercedes. "Anytime your free or anything, come stay at New York" I say smiling. "Rachel! I love you right now!" Mercedes says pulling me in for a hug, practically squeezing me to death. "Thanks Berry, maybe I can spend some more time with the hunky Brody. I mean if you're not willing to give it a go, why can't I?" Santana says, I shrug not wanting to seem jealous, Brody wasn't my property and if he wanted to date Santana he could, I'd probably just be somewhat jealous. Tina gives me a hug saying she needs to catch her flight as does Quinn.

"Remember you still have that plane ticket to Connecticut, so come whenever you want in your spare time" Quinn says giving me another hug.

"Will do" I say flashing her a smile. Now all that was left was Blaine, Kurt and I.

"Rachel you don't mind if I stay a few extra days?" Blaine asks nervously. I smile brightly at him, giving him a hug. "I'd love it" I say. Blaine smiles heading towards the kitchen with Kurt. When there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it" I say heading towards the door, I slide it open and see Finn standing there awkwardly. "Uh hey Rachel" Finn says hands in his pockets.

"I came because well I don't like the way things ended between the two of us, and I was kind of wondering if you'd give me another chance?" Finn asks. I look at him unsure of what to say. "Finn, I can't" I say sadly. Finn looks at me hurt and nods.

"Can I at least come in?" Finn asks hurt clear in his voice, I nod shyly taking a seat on the couch. Blaine and Kurt walk back into the room. "Finn? Good to see you man!" Blaine says giving him a hug.

"Good to see you Finn" Kurt says giving Finn a hand shake.

"You too little bro" Finn says that adorable smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Blaine need your help" Finn says as the two begin whispering Kurt and I both exchange glances to what the hell they were talking about. "Rach, this song is dedicated to you, listen closely" Finn says. "Empty spaces fill me up with holes, distant faces with no place left to go. Without you within me I can't find no rest. Where I'm going is anybody's guess" Blaine sings his voice improved since the last time I heard it, but I listen to the lyrics. Kurt and I were sitting down on the couches, listening to the two guys that changed our world, sing. "I tried to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete" Finn sings. I smile sadly, I really did miss Finn, I missed us. "Voices tell me I should carry on, but I am swimming in an ocean all alone. Baby, my baby, It's written on your face. You still wonder if we made a big mistake" Finn and Blaine chorus walking around in circles. Blaine gives Kurt his hand and they both start dancing together. Finn gives me his hand and I look at him sadly shaking my head. "One more time, please Rachel" Finn whispers in my ear, so much hurt in his eyes. I nod grabbing hold of his hand as he pulls me up. We start swaying to the beat my head on Finn's chest.

"I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go. I don't wanna make you face this world alone, I wanna let you go (alone)" Finn sings twirling me around. Kurt and I take a seat back down on the couch to enjoy the rest of their flawless performance.

"I'd try to go on like I never knew you, I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete" Finn and Blaine chorus finishing the song. A tear falls down my cheek, the song was beautiful. But I was still unsure about us.

**So what did you think? Thanks for the song choice SoulSurferfan116 it's a great song, and it definitely didn't cross my mind! I probably wouldn't have updated for like a week, because I'd be too busy thinking of a song! Unsure where I want this story to go, but I'd love to know if you guys wanted Finchel or Brochel? Please let me know, because otherwise you might not be happy with my choice! Also I have no idea whats going to happen with Finn, but next chapter I'm thinking will probably be around Kurt and Blaine, any cute songs I could do? I have a song in mind but you guys songs always seem to be better than mine :D REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I haven't updated for a bit, so I thought I'd update, this chapter is going to be in Blaine's point of view, and that's really because I don't know what I want to do about Finn and Rachel at the moment, and well I really wanted to include this song in this fanfic **** So enjoy and I'm probably not the best at writing for Blaine, but hope you enjoy! And my 16****th**** birthday is soon! So excited! Anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 6

Blaine.

I sit down and look at Kurt intently, he was so beautiful. He seemed kind of down that things weren't working out between Finn and Rachel, I mean sure you could tell Rachel still liked Finn, but she was obviously ready to move on with this Brody guy, it's good that nobody had mentioned the kiss to him yet, he'd probably burst. "Uh Kurt? Can I sing you a song?" I ask nervously. Kurt smiles sitting down on the couch alongside Rachel and Finn.

"You're far away, so far away, have to believe that you can still feel me, and I can only wait and miss you" I sing walking wandering around the lounge room, Kurt smiles at me as Rachel and Finn just watch intently. "Now we're locked in time, out on the wire, I wish that I could fight the world for you. I'm always on your side. If I could trade places, you know I would" I sing looking directly at Kurt. Kurt smiles that adorable smile I'd fallen in love with. "Hold on. Don't let go. Just stay on that road in that heartbeat. You're not alone in the dark, can you see me" I sing.

"Cos I'll be lighting fires, fires, for you, I'll be lighting fires, fires, for you. I'm there in the light when you need me, to find your way home" I sing dancing around the room.

"I'll never leave, you know I won't. I feel you're close; you're coming back to me. And summer may be over, but she leaves you her song" Rachel sings getting up from her seat and singing with me, boy Rachel loved to join in. Kurt and Finn just sit there clapping along.

Hold on. Don't let go Just stay on that road in that heartbeat, You're not alone in the dark, can you see me?" Rachel and I sing smiling at each other like idiots. While Finn sits there looking at Rachel with a smile on his face, but you can see the hurt in his eyes. While Kurt just smiles obviously enjoying the song. "Oh whoa. Just stay on that road in that heartbeat You're not alone in the dark, can you see me" I sing holding Kurt's warm hand in mine.

"Cos I'll be lighting fires, fires, for you, I'll be lighting fires, fires, for you. I'm there in the light when you need me, to find your way home" I sing ending the song. Kurt smiles wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. Rachel and Finn look at us awkwardly unsure of what to do.

"Kurt and I are going out tonight, so you guys can have the place to yourselves to talk" I say calmly as Kurt and I walk out the door hand in hand.

**Sorry for taking long, it was meant to be a happy chapter but I had some troubles writing it as I'm not exactly in a happy mood, hope you liked it! And review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Uh hope you like this chapter, and tell me what you think of my song choice. And this chapter is a real important chapter so hope you like it.

Chapter 7

Rachel

Finn and I take a seat on the couches looking at each other.

"I don't think we're on the same page anymore Rachel" Finn says sadly, bags were underneath his eyes so you could tell he hadn't slept for the last couple of days. "I mean you're here. New look, you fit in so well here, you were like born to be here, and to do this. But me? I'm just a Lima loser. And well, I'm just bringing you down" Finn says quietly. Tears start streaming down my face.

"Finn. You're just not used to New York, I wasn't either. We'll make it work. Come on Finn, don't give up on us" I plead sobbing. Finn looks at me a tear falling down his cheek. He cups my face.

"Rachel. I love you. And I just can't bring you down. I mean you're going to be a Broadway star, I just know it Rachel, and I promise to go to all of your shows but not as your boyfriend. But as your admirer, as your friend" Finn says calmly. I nod tears falling down my cheeks.

"Remember all the things we wanted. Now all our memories, they're haunted, we were always meant to say goodbye" Finn sings standing up and looking down at me, like he always did. He was right of course, we were on two different pages and if we kept going it would just get worse.

"Even with our fists held high, it never would've worked out right. We were never meant for do or die" I sing standing up.

"I didn't want us to burn out. I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop" Finn sings.

"I want you to know that it doesn't matter. Where we take this road someone's gotta go, and I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better, But I want you to move on so I'm already gone" Finn sings tears streaming down my face.

"Looking at you makes it harder. But I know that you'll find another, that doesn't always make you want to cry" I sing circling around Finn.

"You know that I love you, so I love you enough to let you go" Finn sings tears streaming down his face. "I'm already gone, already gone. You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong. I'm already gone, already gone. There's no moving on so I'm already gone" we chorus finishing the song. Finn heads towards the door but looks at me one last time. "Don't forget" he says closing the door behind him.

So what did you think? Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three weeks later

Rachel was jogging around Central Park, sweat pouring down her face. She stops trying to catch her breath as she takes a seat on a nearby park bench. She takes a sip of her water looking around at the park where she sees Brody running up to her. "Rachel haven't seen you around" Brody says taking a seat next to Rachel "Yeah that's true. I've been busy" Rachel says taking another sip of her water.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Brody asks looking at Rachel intently hoping she had indeed thought about it and really wanted her to say yes. "Yeah?" Rachel says. Brody nods.

"Answer?" Brody asks. Rachel smiles at leans in closer kissing Brody, she knew this was the right decision. Brody puts his arms around Rachel's waist as Rachel puts her hands through Brody's hair. Rachel untangles herself pulling away and looking at Brody intently.

"Does that answer your question?" Rachel asks smiling. Brody laughs getting up and giving Rachel a hand up as they hold hands skipping along. "So she said what's the problem baby, what's the problem I don't know. Well maybe I'm in love, love. Think about it every time. I think about it. Can't stop thinking 'bout it" Brody sings twirling Rachel around. Rachel just laughs. "How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love). Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love" Rachel sings smiling like an idiot. Brody buys Rachel a vegan ice-cream and she smiles eating it intently. When she's done she throws it in the bin. "Come on, come on. Turn a little faster. Come on, come on. The world will follow after. Come on, come on. Cause everybody's after love" Brody and Rachel chorus getting their picture taken. "So I said I'm a snowball running. Running down into the spring, that's coming all this love. Melting under blue skies, Belting out sunlight. Shimmering love" Brody sings twirling Rachel around they were both laughing like idiots. "Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream. Never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love" Brody and Rachel sing skipping along the path way. "These lines of lightning. Mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no" Brody sings dipping Rachel down. Brody lifts Rachel up cradling her and spinning her around and around Brody eventually puts her down as they continue to sing. "Come on, come on. Move a little closer. Come on, Come on. I want to hear you whisper. Come on, come on. Settle down inside my love" Brody and Rachel sing holding hands and twirling around each other. "Come on, come on. Jump a little higher. Come on, come on. If you feel a little lighter. Come on, come on. We were once

upon a time in love" Rachel and Brody sing ducking through the crowds in New York City.

"Come on, come on. Spin a little tighter. Come on, come on and the world's a little brighter. Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her. Love ...I'm in love" Brody sings sitting down on the chair exhausted. "That was amazing Brody, we have to do that again sometime" Rachel says smiling. Brody laughs "If you're up to it sure" Brody says as our lips lock together.

**So what did you think? This is the end of my fanfic, I don't have any more ideas or anything for it but um check out Is This The End? Which is my latest Glee fanfic and I do believe that story has awhile to go with some help from you guys picking songs. But I hope you liked this fanfic. And please review!**


End file.
